AU Season 6
by NCIS1990
Summary: A/U after their break-up.
1. Chapter 1

A/U Season 6

Author: NCIS1990

Rated T

Disclaimer: I don't own "Grey's Anatomy" or it's characters.

Summary: What if after Lexie and Mark broke up in Season 6 she found out she was pregnant. The Alex thing never happened but the Addison thing did.

A/N: Ideas just keep popping up along with bad titles.

SCENE: MEREDITH'S HOUSE

(Lexie is in the kitchen drinking some tea when Meredith walks in.)

Meredith: Morning.

Lexie: Morning.

Meredith: What's wrong? You sound sad.

Lexie: Mark slept with Addison when he was in LA.

Meredith: What, I'm so sorry, how did you find out?

Lexie: He told me, last night when I was about to tell him— Never mind.

Meredith: When you were about to tell him what?

Lexie: (Sighs) That I'm pregnant.

Meredith: Oh Lex, (She puts an arm around her) Are you going to tell him?

Lexie: I don't think so, I'm too mad at him right now besides I doubt he would want it.

Meredith: What, Mark wants kids, you know that.

Lexie: Maybe he wants kids, but he doesn't want my kids.

Meredith: Did he say that to you?

Lexie: Pretty much, the night we broke up he said Sloan and her baby are his last chance to have a family.

Meredith: God, that idiot, maybe he meant for right now Sloan and the baby were his last chance to have a family. Maybe he just meant until you were ready.

Lexie: I don't think so.

Meredith: So what are you going to do about the baby?

Lexie: I'm going to keep it.

Meredith: You and Mark work in the same hospital, he's going to find out about this.

Lexie: Doesn't mean he'll care, maybe it's better this way, maybe we're just not supposed to be together. Maybe I'm just supposed to raise the baby and maybe he's just meant to have random one night stands the rest of his life.

(Lexie stands up and walks out of the room.)

A LITTLE WHILE LATER AT THE HOSPITAL

(Lexie walks into the elevator which is about to close but Mark rushes in at the last minute.)

Lexie: (Mumbling) Great, just great.

Mark: Lexie—

Lexie: Just don't talk to me.

Mark: Last night you said you had to tell me something.

Lexie: It doesn't matter anymore.

Mark: What? Did you want to get back together because what happened with Addison was just one—

Lexie: You know what, I don't want to hear it. I don't want to hear that you were just vulnerable or Addison was just there or whatever excuse you're about to give me because I don't want to hear it. The point is we break up and then two minutes later you sleep with another woman. I guess you did me a favor, you don't see a future with me so now you don't have to worry about having one.

Mark: Lexie, I wanted a future with you, I still do.

Lexie: Just not enough, or else you wouldn't have claimed to me that Sloan and her baby were your last chance to have a family. See that was my final straw, not that you just let Sloan into our life and never asked me my opinion about it. Well, you got what you want. You have Sloan, you have her baby and now you're free to sleep with whatever moves. You can be the old Mark Sloan again, that was clearly the only version of you, you were happy with.

(Before Mark can say anything else the doors open and Lexie rushes off the elevator.)

A/N: I know this was a dramatic chapter but I promise it will get happier as the story moves along. I know this has probably been done before but I just wanted to give my version. I hope you like it, let me know if I should continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

SCENE: SEATTLE GRACE-MERCY WEST AFTER SLOAN HAS GIVEN BIRTH

(Lexie walk out of the hospital to see Mark just standing there. She walks up to him.)

Lexie: What's going on?

Mark: Sloan's giving the baby to another family.

Lexie: I'm sorry, I know you wanted that baby.

Mark: And she's going back to New York to stay with her Mom.

Lexie: You've got to be kidding me.

Mark: Nope, turns out she only needed me when she was in trouble, she wanted charity, she didn't want a father.

Lexie: I'm sorry, really I am.

Mark: I just feel like an idiot, I gave up everything for her, I was devoted to being there for her and raising that baby and now I have nothing. It's all my fault.

Lexie: It's not your fault she used you Mark.

Mark: Maybe, but it is my fault that I let her use me.

Lexie: She's your daughter, you just wanted to be there for her.

Mark: But I let her just walk in and destroy my entire life. Now I have nothing.

Lexie: That's not true.

Mark; Before she got here I was happy, I had a good life but I let it all slip away for her. I made all of the wrong decisions. Now I don't have Sloan, I don't have a baby, and I don't have you.

(Lexie looks down and sighs.)

Lexie: You don't— You don't necessarily not have a baby.

Mark: (Confused) What?

Lexie: I'm—I'm pregnant.

Mark: What?

Lexie: That's what—That's what I was going to tell you the night you told me what you did with Addison. I guess I didn't tell you because I was angry. I'm sorry, I was being selfish and immature and all I wanted to do is hurt you. But you don't deserve that because despite all that's happened you are a good person. I'm sorry.

(She starts to walk away when Mark grabs her arm.)

Mark: What are you going to do?

Lexie: I'm—I'm going to keep it.

Mark: You are?

Lexie: Yeah. Here.

(She moves out of his grasp and fishes through her purse for something. She takes out an ultrasound and hands it to him.)

Lexie: You can keep it, I have another copy.

(Mark just looks at it for a minute and then looks back up at her.)

Mark: So, what are we going to do here?

Lexie: Well, we can come up with something, we can come up with a joint custody agreement, we have 7 months to figure it out.

Mark: I want you to move back into the apartment.

Lexie: Mark—

Mark: I want you back, I love you so much and I know I hurt you but I want us to be together, that's all I've ever wanted.

Lexie: Mark, just because we're having a baby together doesn't erase everything that went wrong. I won't lie okay, I love you too, I always will, but I'm still so hurt that you slept with Addison. I know we were broken up but we had only broken up days before hand and the minute someone came along you just jumped into bed with them without giving it a second thought, and that just breaks my heart. So I can't be with you because just looking at you right now hurts. (Starting to cry.) It really hurts. So please, so I don't stress out, because I can't stress out, just focus on the fact that you're going to be a father, a real father, and just be happy with that.

(Lexie walks away.)

A/N: Well, there's the second chapter. I wanted to have Lexie be civil towards Mark and show more emotion than anger. I sped up the Sloan pregnancy so we could get that out of the way and give Mark and Lexie a chance to speak where she could calmly tell him about the baby. She's not going to give into him anytime soon though. I hope you like it! Let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

SCENE: SGMW A COUPLE OF MONTHS LATER

(Mark is walking down the hallway in his street clothes when Callie walks up to him.)

Callie: Hey, some of us are going to Joe's for a drink, you want to come?

Mark: Uh, sorry, Lexie has a doctor's appointment, I'm on my way there now.

Callie: How's that going?

Mark: Good, the baby's healthy.

Callie: You know I'm not just talking about the baby.

Mark: (Sighing) It's terrible, all she will talk to me about is the baby. When I try to bring something else up she shoots me down. It's been over 2 months, I thought things would be better by now.

Callie: Can I ask, have you tried to prove you're sorry and that you love her with actions or have you just used words?

Mark: (Thinking) I bring her decaf tea every morning.

Callie: No, that won't do it. Too bland. Plus it might confuse her if you're doing that because you love her or because you love the baby.

Mark: I do it because I love them both.

Callie: I'm not doubting that, but I think Lexie does. And she may feel like the only reason you want to get back together with her is because of the baby.

Mark: Did she tell you that?

Callie: No. I make sure not to get in the middle of you two. What I'm saying is, if you want things to get better and have a chance of getting back with Lexie then you need to prove to her that you love her and that you're not going to let her go again.

(Callie walks away.)

SCENE: OBGYN EXAMINING ROOM A LITTLE WHILE LATER

(Lexie is lying on the table with Mark next to her as the technician moves the wand across Lexie's stomach. Lexie and Mark look up at the monitor as they hear the baby's heartbeat.)

Technician: Good strong heartbeat. Everything looks to be developing normally.

Lexie: (Smiling) That's great.

Technician: Would you two be interested in knowing the sex of the baby?

(Lexie looks at Mark.)

Mark: Whatever you want.

Lexie: I want to know.

Technician: Okay, let's have a look here. (She readjusts the wand.) It's a girl. Congratulations.

(Mark and Lexie smile and Lexie takes his hand and squeezes it.)

A LITTLE WHILE LATER OUTSIDE OF MEREDITH'S HOUSE

(Mark pulls up to the curb.)

Lexie: Thanks for the ride.

(Lexie's goes to get out of the car but Mark stops her by putting a hand on her shoulder. Lexie turns back around.)

Lexie: What?

Mark: I love you.

Lexie: Mark-

Mark: No, just listen okay? I know I've screwed up and I understand why you can't trust me, but I want to show you something.

(He reaches into the backseat and picks up a little shopping bag. He takes out the contents to reveal a onesie with a little periodic table on it. Lexie laughs)

Lexie: Where did you find that?

Mark: I went into this baby store the other day and when I got to the onesies I saw it and immediately thought of you. I thought of that night at Joe's when you recited some of the periodic table for me. I thought if our baby wore it she would have something that showed she was conceived out of love.

Lexie: (Confused) How does this prove that? We weren't even together then.

Mark: No we weren't, but later on when I thought of that night I realized that was the moment I started falling for you.

Lexie: That was the moment you started falling for me? How is that possible? At that time you thought I was pathetic for chasing after George.

Mark: You were, but that's not the point. The point is when I think of that night I think about how amazing I thought you were. Never in my life had I met someone who could recite the periodic table from memory. That was the moment I realized you were different, that you were special. And I was right because you made me believe I could be a one woman man, that I didn't have to sleep around to be happy. I lost my way when we broke up for a split second. But I know that I can't live without you, I've hardly been able to sleep these last couple of months because I look over to your side of the bed and miss you being there. The only way I can fall asleep is if I hug your pillow because it still smells like you. But when I wake up I still feel empty because you're not there, and I know it's my fault, I know I screwed up, but I want to make it up to you. Not because of the baby girl we're going to have in a few months but because I love you so much and it kills me that I've caused you pain. I know it's still hard for you to believe right now but I need a chance to prove it to you. Please just give me a chance.

Lexie: (Sighing) It's going to take a while.

Mark: That's okay, I'm not going anywhere

Lexie: (Thinking) You have the day off tomorrow right?

Mark: Yeah.

Lexie: Maybe I could come over tomorrow and we can have lunch together, maybe watch a movie or something, like we did when we first got together.

Mark: (Smiling) I'd love that.

(He leans in to kiss her head but is surprised when Lexie gives him a peck on the lips.)

Lexie: That's as far as you're getting right now.

Mark: Better than nothing.

Lexie: I'll see you tomorrow.

(She takes the onesie and gets out of the car. Mark smiles.)

A/N: There you go, sorry it's taken soooooooo long to update this story. And by the way, I thought I was just making the periodic table onesie up in my head, but I looked it up and they do make periodic table onesies! I hope you liked it and I promise I'll do my best to update this and my other stories soon. If I don't get to updating in the next couple days Merry Christmas to you all! I hope it's a good one!


End file.
